Several problems are prevalent in a conventional AR-15/M-16 gas operated operating system. Chief among these are deposits of residues from discharge gasses, decreasing reliability and usability of the rifle. Deposits inhibit the proper operation of the firearm, requiring frequent cleaning of the gas operating system. Additionally, performing the cleaning in field conditions is difficult and requires specialized tools which may not be present.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved operating system for an AR-15/M-16 rifle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a push rod operating system for an AR-15/M-16 rifle.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a method of converting an AR-15/M-16 rifle to a push rod operating system.